


of Numb Faces and Quick Hands

by Benaroony



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dentists, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaroony/pseuds/Benaroony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason goes to the dentist, Percy comes prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of Numb Faces and Quick Hands

The drill cut into his tooth for the umpteenth time and Jason had to stop himself from shouting. It felt like the sting of a bee, something he'd never been able to get over since Percy had filled his cabin with them as a prank. He’d sulked for a week after, and he swore that he’d been pulling the stingers out for two hours. Percy of course, had tried to make it up to him. From blowjobs to cuddles, he’d tried everything. He’d even eaten Jason out before breakfast, which had worked out surprisingly well.

He was brought back to the present when the drill hit another sore spot. His dentist had been appalled at the state of his teeth; he had to get four fillings. Jason made a note to brush his teeth when he could, but saving the world didn't really leave time to brush his pearly whites.

“All right Jason, we’ve got one more to fill; can you hold out or do you want a little break?” Jason had fought giants and titans, but the dentist drill? He needed that break. Pulling the drill out of his mouth, the dentist smiled and got up.

“Five minutes should be enough, right?”  
“Yea, totally” Jason agreed with a relieved smile. Groaning, he let his head thump against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. He thought of more pleasant memories, like the time Percy had blown him in the dark at campfire. His eyes had been alight with mischief and glee that night, and Jason couldn’t wait to see that expression again. When the dentist came back, Jason clung to the memories of Percy in him, around him, and on him. He made it through the ordeal in one piece, and was so hyped to get out that he knocked over a chair. Flushing like mad, he righted it quick and hoped no one had heard. He was walking out of the office when he ran into someone. That someone was a couple inches shorter than him, with dark hair and sea green eyes that sparkled with mirth. Percy looked at him and grinned. Jason knew he was fucked when he was grabbed by his belt loops and dragged into the adjacent restroom.

Turning and locking the door, Percy smiled to himself. He could hear Jason shifting nervously behind him, but it didn't stop him from enjoying the moment.

“How was your checkup Hun?” **“** Terrible. What are we doing in here Perce? My face is numb and I want to get back to camp.”  
“Our ride is due in ten, you can't expect me to sit still for that long can you?” he said, swinging around to give Jason a pointed look.

“Okay, that was one time. What are we even doing in the restroom anyways?”  
“It’s the only room with a lockable door we won’t get in trouble for using.” stepping forward to grasp Jason’s chin between his forefinger and thumb, he leaned in and captured Jason lips with his own. They slid together, slick and warm and oh so nice. Percy knew every button to push on his boyfriend to turn him on fast. With a grind of his hips and nip at Jason’s lip, he felt the telltale bulge begin to form. Two steps and Jason was pressed between Percy’s solid chest and the plaster wall. Percy slid a knee between Jason’s legs, pressing against his now raging hard on. Jason ground down, moaning loudly. Pulling away from Jason, Percy undid his belt with rushed fumbling hands. He popped the button and slid down the zip. He slipped a hand into Jason’s boxers and felt the warmth and weight of his boyfriend’s cock. Wrapping a loose hand around it, he pulled out a single use pack of lube from his back pocket.

“You came fucking prepared for this?” Jason sputtered, disturbed that Percy had planned to get him off in the clinic washroom.  
“You want heat rash on your dick or not babe?” ripping the foil open with his teeth, he dumped it onto his free hand and slicked up Jason’s shaft. His strokes were strong and steady, reducing Jason to a moaning and writhing mess in minutes. Swiping his thumb over the head, he sought out Jason’s pulse and sucked hard.

“cl-close babe, so fucking close.” Jason murmured in Percy’s ear. Breathe hitching and grasping at Percy’s biceps for support, he let himself enjoy the feeling of his boyfriend's hand speed up and hold tighter. Percy was swiping over his head again, the rough pad of his thumb catching and pulling so deliciously at the skin. He sucked hard on his pulse point again and Jason felt himself lose it. With a silent cry, he came undone in Percy’s hand. Shuddering, he slumped against Percy as his knees buckled.

“C’mon, we missed the bus last time. Leo will shred us for having sex in the bathroom again if we miss it boo.”  
“Don’t want to.”  
“Well I need to clean my hand, so you need to get up anyways.” with a groan, Jason straightened and looked down.  
“Dude, you made it look like I pissed my pants!” Jason cried, indignant. Percy just laughed and threw a wink over his shoulder as he walked out of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> http://trashiesttrashthatevertrashed.tumblr.com/ If any of you have requests, send them here


End file.
